A conveying path along which a sheet-conveying device of an image-reading device or the like conveys originals often includes segments that are curved or bent. If the sheet-conveying device halts conveyance of a sheet of originals when an edge of the sheet is present in such a curved or bent segment of the conveying path, the edge portion of the sheet will become curved or bent in the shape of the segment in which the edge was halted.